1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor packaging technology, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a multi-axial acceleration sensor and a related multi-axial acceleration sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tri-axial acceleration sensor has a structure as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a tri-axial acceleration sensor 100 includes an acceleration sensor chip 110 and a package substrate 140. The acceleration sensor chip 110 is bonded to the package substrate 140 through adhesive 145, and the contact pads 132 thereof are connected to the contact pads 144 of the package substrate 140 in a wire bonding manner.
Since a package 120 of the acceleration sensor chip 110 needs an acceleration detection mechanism and related integrated circuits sufficient to sense along three different axes, it therefore requires a more complicated manufacturing process, and suffers from issues such as heat dissipation and mutual interference of sensing signals in different axes. Accordingly, there is need for a different manufacturing method in this field to solve the above-mentioned problems.